Born to Die, The 125th Games
by CallieTheCareer
Summary: 23 go in, one comes out. 24 tributes and no one wins, not in the Hunger Games. And with a quell as sadistic as this years and a pyrokinetic gamemaker doing her best to make the games as bloody as possible, is winning really worth it?
1. Chapter 1

Callie Temple glared at her colleagues through the one way glass in her office, appualed by their incompetance. When she had applied for the job of head game maker she had expected power, control, respect. Not being a glorified babysitter to a bunch of idiotic fools. She sighed, at least the games would start soon, her games would be perfect. For the last two years head gamemakers had filled their games with friendship, love, and heartbreaking deaths. They had gotten lazy, and they had gotten executed.

But she wouldn't, her games would be the bloodiest, most grusome games imaginable, and she had just the quell to make it work. _To show the districts that only the capitol can give them power, each tribute will be mutated to give them super powers_. What a perfect quell. She had already drawn up a list of powers so that her team of scientists could find a way to create them. Of course, powers had to be tested, how would they have a games if all of the tributes died during their operations? Callie had been all to happy to help. She conjured a ball of flame in her hand. Yes, definatly the perfect quell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heres the tribute list! Please do not submit to spots that are already taken, I will only accept careers from career districts, and all career district tributes muse be careers. District Thirteen now has a new leader and it is now similar to district two. oh and no more female tributes, I'm not going to accept any more.**

**District 1 ( Career district)**

**Male: **Aden Wills, 18 (Telepathy) Morbid4everFlaming

**Female-** Sheen Andora, 17 (Creating Illusions) i-am-foxface

**District 2 (Career district)**

**Male: **Caine Soreen, 18 (Super Strength) BlazingMockingjay

**Female:** Phoenix Corielle 17 (Pyrokinesis) BlazingMockingjay

**District 3**

**Male:** Lyle Savage, 17 (Teleportation) Jakey121

**Female: **Nova Blackthorne, 17 (Increased agility) i-am-foxface

**District 4 (Career district)**

**Male: **Garrett Fresmen, 17 (Lightning control) W.E.B.P

**Female: **Maya Arlyn, 17 (Duplication) PrettyinPink22

**District 5**

**Male: **Apollo Calamus, 16 (Invisibility) XSellSwordX

**Female:** Kiori LeFaye, 14 (Healing) i-am-foxface

**District 6**

**Male: **

**Female: **Alkyone Rae, 14 (Conjouring) NinjaSharpie78

**District 7**

**Male:**

**Female:** Thalia Spencer, 17 (Telekinesis) Morbid4everFlaming

**District 8**

**Male: **Falcon Lustaro, 15 (Light Manipulation) XSellSwords)

**Female:** Blythe Tarragon, 15 (Plant control) Winger Nights

**District 9**

**Male: **Lurex Crosover, 12 (flight) W.E.B.P

**Female:** Hannah Louise 'Halo' Drake, 16 (Weather manipulation) guineamania

**District 10**

**Male: **Dom Fields, 17 (Super Speed) Muanamana

**Female:** Cyan Callero, 14 (Causing Pain) i-am-foxface

**District 11**

**Male: **

**Female: **Amy Rose Dasher, 17 (Body manipulation) W.E.B.P

**District 12**

**Male:**

**Female: **Ada Evelyn, 17 (Precognition) Rikachan101

**District 13 (career district)**

**Male: **Clay Connors, 18, (Water Control) Muanamana

**Female: **Naomi Keene, 17 (Forcefield) girlonfire27

**Sorry if you didn't get the power you wanted, I had to change a lot of them around. Pm me if you want to change it, and for those who don't have an account my email is calliethecareer .uk :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Before The Reaping

* * *

**Hey, heres the first chapter :) sorry it's not that long, I was going to do four POVs but I have the attention span of a fish XD hope you like this chapter and please review :)**

* * *

**Phoenix Corielle, District Two**

The training center feels different today. The careers are training furiously, even more then usual. I am far more relaxed then them though, I know that no matter how hard I train they won't pick me. They only ever choose 18 year olds.

I smile as I walk over to Mace and Caro, the two are fighting but I can tell that Mace is trying to make Caro look good. She is the only 18 out of the three of us so it's our duty to help her as much as possible. I glance at Mace and he nods, I take my dual swords from the weapons rack and join inthe fight. I leap at Caro, slashing with my swords. She easily blocks me and ducks under Mace's axe. I spin away, trying a different aproach. Mace swings his axe at Caro's head and I use the distraction to attack her from behind. Caro stabs her sword at Mace. He would be dead if this was for real and he acts accordingly, falling to the ground. Caro immediatly spins round and slashes at my legs, causing me to fall to the ground. She has her sword at my throat before I can move. She smiles, moving her sword and letting me stand up.

"Nice" I say, impressed. I am about to say more but an announcment echo's across the training center. It's time. We head for the common room and the three of us sprawl on the sofa closest to the front. Victor Mathews, the head trainer stands at the front of the room, a menacing smile on his face.

"Trainees" he said, "Today is the day that two of you will fet the honor of participating in the 125th Hunger Games. We have thought carefully about our descisions carefully, and we have chosen the two tributes most likely to win. Our female tribute is"

Caro holds her breath and I cross my fingers, please be Caro, please be Caro.

"Phoenix Corielle"

What. The. Hell. Caro looks at me in shock. It must be a mistake Caro and I do look the same with our dark brown hair, tanned skin and hazel eyes. The only real difference between us is the many burns on my arms, I often use fire as a weapon.

"I think there has been a mistake, Fee's only 17" Mace says.

"Do I look, like I make mistakes" growled Victor. "Phoenix Corielle, you're volunteering"

"Sorry Caro" I whisper, she looks disapointed but I know she's not mad at me.

"And our male tribute is, Caine Soreen!" Says Victor.

Oh, now it makes sense. A few years ago I killed Caine's sister Alexa in one of the mock Hunger games that the training center holds once a year. Twenty four of us go in and twelve come out. I've been sent in every year and I always get the most kills. Unfortunatly for Caine, Lexi just wasn't strong enough. I guess Victor wants to give the capitol a good show.

* * *

**Kiori LeFaye, District Five**

"Do you think the fall would kill us?" Asks Zander, looking over the edge of the cliff to the dark blue water below.

"Doubt it" I smile, "But theres only one way to find out" I step towards the edge of the cliff but I'm dragged back by my friend Ari. "Kiori are you freaking suicidal?" she asks, glaring at me. "You could die!"

"I could also not die" I smirk, trying to break free of her grip.

"Relax stress-head" smiles Zander, "Look on the bright side, if she dies you won't have to put up with her any more"

"Zander if I will haunt you forever" I say, looking over the edge of the cliff. "Later losers!" I yell, leaping into the air.

The wind whips through my hair as I fall and adrenaline coarses through my veins. I let out a loud whoop as I plunge towards the water, I don't know if the fall will kill me or not but I don't care. Right now I'm free, and that's all that matters.

I hit the water with an almighty splash and I plunge into the depths, struggling to swim to the surface. I see two figures plunge into the water next to me as I swim, one of them grabs my hand and drags me to the surface. I laugh as I drag myself out of the water, partly because of how fun that was and partly because of the look on Ari's face. Obviously Zander pushed her off the cliff.

"That, was awesome" Zander laughs, shaking the water from his messy brown hair.

Ari glares at us, "Are you two insane?" she asks, clearly very angry.

Me and Zander hang out heads then I smile, "Yep, totally insane" I say

"More then insane" smiles Zander and Ari facepalms.

"Ugh, just get ready for the reapings" she sighed.

"Fine mom" I say sarcasticly, getting to my feet and heading for my house.

When I arive at my house I'm greeted by a heap of black fur knocking me off my feet. My dog Fathead barks happily, licking my face before he runs off to chase a fly. I laugh, chasing after my dog as he runs through neighbors gardens, knocking things over as he runs.


	4. Chapter 4

The Reapings

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this has taken so long, I've been really busy :P Hope you enjoy this chapter, these tributes were submitted by W.E.B.P, I-am-foxface and Winter Nights. Sorry Blythe's PV is short, I kinda just added it in at the last minute.**

* * *

**Amy Rose Dasher, District Eleven**

It's pathetic how scared they are. Trembeling children, eyes wide with fear. They don't understand the true glory of the games. Back in district two the reapinhs were a day of celebration, a day to congratulate the two brave careers who would volunteer. I used to be one of those careers, we'd train our whole lives, turned into merciless killers.

I smile, they always thought I was weak back there, only a few knew of the monster that hid beneath my act. Here I just seem normal, but how wrong they are.

Brushing a strand of pale blonde hair from my face I walk up to the peacekeeper to sign in, giving him my best innocent smile as I walk to the sixteen year olds section. Scanning the crowd I catch sight of my father, his gleaming white uniform reflecting the strong sunlight. He smiles at me and I smile back reassuringly. He worries about me a lot but I love him, he just can't say no to me.

I groan inwardly as the mayor starts his long speach, who really cares anyway? We've heard it every year. As his words drone on my mind wonders to district two, I wonder if Caine or Lacy will volunteer this year. I guess Caine might, he's eighteen so it's his last chance.

I am interrupted from my train of thought by the shrill voice of the escort calling out "Fleur Costello" I sigh as a small girl walks to the stage. She looks like she's only twelve, and I say that because she wouldn't have been called if she was any younger. As I watch the tiny girl, an idea forms in my mind. What is I volunteered now? Without the competition from other careers it would be easy! But I have to do it right. Fake tears form in my eyes as I run to the stage.

"I volunteer!" I call, hugging the small girl and giving her a kind smile. The escort squeals in delight and I half expect her to start jumping up and down in excitment. "Fabulous, fabulous!" she squeaked, "What's your name dear?"

"My name is Amy Rose Dasher" I say, inwardly grinning as I speak. I look towards the cameras and smile, I'm going to be the victor of a quell.

* * *

**Cyan Callero, District Ten**

Blood is so beautiful, the vibrant crimson hidden inside of us, just waiting to be spilled. I swirl my fingers around my face, making pretty patterns in the blood that coats it. I must look beautiful, my wide grey eyes standing out against the scarlet swirls on my face and my midnight black hair matted with blood.

Mr Fluffiness thinks I look pretty, he tells me all the time. No one else can hear him though, they think I'm crazy. I laugh out loud at the thought. Me, crazy? It's them that are crazy for not seeing the beauty that I see. Look at them, so scared, frightened little rabbits, just like the ones I kill. Mr Fluffiness was like this, he was scared. But my knife made him better. I often long to go with the shiny capitol people on days like this. Those children have so much fun, they're beautiful, lying so still, spots of red glistening on their skin.

"Cyan Callero!" Yes, such a pretty name, my name. Who's calling me? Strong arms grab me and I am dragged through the crowd. I don't like these men, so I bite one. His blood tates nice and his scream is music to my ears. The other one says a bad word and throws me to the stage. He isn't nice.

I get to my feet and look around. They're all staring at me. Why are they staring at me?

"Congratulations Cyan!" Grins the escort, "You're our new tribute"

Tribute...me? I smile a psychotic grin and look up at the escort.

"Thank you"

* * *

**Blythe Tarragon, District Eight**

Three thousand two hundred slips of paper, twelve of them mine. Odds of getting through this alive, pretty good. Though then again, the odds can be misleading. I stand there in the fifteen year olds section, awaiting the moment when two of the children in this square will be sent off to their near certain deaths. Isn't life great.

Ainse squeases my hand reassuringly, though I feel her grip tighten as the escort daintily plucks a slip of paper from the reaping bowl. It won't be me, it won't be me, it won't be me.

"Blythe Tarragon"

Fuck.

I pry Anise's hand off mine, giving her a reassuring look as I walk to the stage. My mind whirs as I try to think a way out of this. I can win this, I just have to be clever about it. If I stay out of the fighting and just try to survive I may have a chance. I give my family a reassuring smile. I will come home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Powers**

* * *

**Yay, a quick update! Thanks so much for reviewing the last chapter :) I'd like to thank Chaos In Her Wake and Morbid4EverFlaming for these tributes :)**

* * *

**Valerian Jasper, District Seven**

My life is just great. I guess I should be glad that it was me and not one of my friends, but I would rather not be going to my death. Stupid capitol, you'd think after so many years they'd have stopped these cruel games, but no. one hundred and twenty five years of slaughtering innocent children.

I turn towards the door as a young capitol woman wearing a labcoat enters the room, her bubblegum pink curls bobbing as she walks.

"So dear, are you excited?" she squeaks in her unbearable capitol accent. I want to scream at her that I'm not excited. hat I'm fucking terrified because I'm being thrown into a sick, twisted game, just so that people like her can watch innocent children die for their entertainment. For once, I hold back the words, best not to annoy the woman who is about to give me a mutation that could possibly save my life.

Seeing that I'm not going to anser her, she takes a needle from her tray of surgical instruments and turns to me. "Don't worry, this won't hurt at all" she says and I feel the sharp prick of the needle before the world fades to black.

_Screaming, that's all I can hear, blood stains the ground as I watch a tiny childs head roll across the ground. BOOM. It takes me a moment to realise that the head belongs to Mill, my younger brother, dead. A strangled cry escapes my lips and I run, pushing through the trees that slice into my skin like knives, but I can never escape the screaming. BOOM, a new scream, my mother. Her body falls lifeless as my father runs to protect her. BOOM. His body falls and_ _I run, no, they can't be dead, they can't!..._

"Val, wake up"

"Do you think he's dead?"

He better not be, I don't want to get executed"

My eyes open to see a flash of pink hair and my mentor, Arya. I shudder as I remember what I saw, I'm so glad it was just a dream. I pull myself up off the cold metal table and look around. A releived look crosses Arya's face and I force a smile, I don't want her to worry. "What just happened?" I say, my memory is slightlg blurred and my head is pounding. Great, I'm not even in the games yet and I feel crap.

"Well It's all very exciting you see, this year is a quarter quell and you were reaped and-"

"I know thar part" I interupt, capitol people can be so dumb sometimes.

Arya sighs, "Basically, they gave you some freaky mutant superpower, controling animals I think"

"Controling animals, really? What good will it be for me to make a bunch of fluffy squirrels obey me" I smirk, they could at least have given me a decent power.

"You know, it does work on mutts too" said Arya, smiling.

I smile for the first time since my name was called, maybe I do have a chance.

* * *

**Aden Wills, District One**

_Pain, so much pain. Voices stabbing at my mind like knives, all wanting to be heard. Why won't they stop?_ I leap from the operating table, swinging a punch at the capitol woman but my head is spinning and I colapse back down.

"Bloody hell, just stay still, you'll get used to it in a minute." she growls. I glare at the woman but I take her advice, mainly because doing anything other then staying still would seriously hurt right now. After a few minutes the voices calm down. I don't need the over exuberant woman to tell me that my power is telepathy.

When the woman sees that I look better she tells me to try and see into the thoughts of another person. I think of Sheen, my district partner and suddenly I hear her thoughts in my mind. Apparently she is enjoying her new power.

_Hey Sheen, having fun?_ I think, smiling when I see the shock in her mind. After a few seconds she composes herself and thinks back to me.

_Yes, I assume you are too._

_Not really_, I think, _your mind is a bit too dull, barely any thinking at all_. I smirk as I see the flash of anger across her thoughts, though a giant snake wipes the smile from my face.

What. The. Fuck.

The slimy green serpent slithers towards me, seeming to grow bigger with every passing second. Grabbing a scalpel I slash at it but it just keeps on coming. I back away slightly as it widens it's mouth, revealing deadly sharp fangs then...nothing. It's gone. I stare at the empty space in confusion.

_Boring huh, you didn't seem so bored just then._ Sheens voice echo's in my head. I clench my fists and glare at the space where the snake once was. She can play her little games all she likes, but she won't come out of this alive.


	6. Chapter 6

**Train rides**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update yesturday, I had loads of homework :P I hope you like this chapter, Caine was submitted by BlazingMockingjay and Apollo is by XSellSwordX. If you have a particular tribute who you want your character to ally with, feel free to review and PM me :) **

* * *

**Caine Soreen, District two**

_Must not kill Phoenix. Must not kill Phoenix_. I clench my fists, the wooden arm of the chair splintering from my grip. Phoenix seems to be almost trying to provoke me. I glare at her as she uses her mutation to light the curtains on fire. As I watch the curtains burn my mind replaces them with Lexi's face as she screamed.

I have to get out of here, I know if I stay in this room any longer I'll hurt someone. I get to my feet and am out the door, ignoring my escorts annoyed yells. I lock myself in my room and take deep breath. I used to be able to control my anger fairly well, but then Lexi died and it was all too much. My outburst used to result in trainees with broken arms or other injuries. But now, with this mutation, they could be fatal.

Sighing, I flick on the TV, I might as well get a look at the competition. The district one boy is as expected but the girl seems clever and a bit twisted. Then of course there's me and Phoenix. District four seems strong though I'm suprised that there wasn't a male volunteer.

The rest to the reapings are relativly uneventful. I laugh out loud as the five girl volunteers, then claims that she has no idea why. The only other tribute that stands out to me is the crazy girl from ten. I am about to fast forward to district thirteen when a familiar face catches my eye. No, it can't be! I watch in shock as my old friend volunteers in district eleven of all places. Amy dosen't seem to have changed at all. She is still hiding behind her innocent act, though I can see the ruthless killer that lurks beneath. I'm glad to see her but I can't help thinking that only one of us can come out of this alive.

* * *

**Apollo Calamus District Five**

I swear if Kiori stabs herself one more time I am going to kill myself. How can she not understand that we're heading to our horribly painful deaths right now? She dosn't seem worried at all. Instead she's just laughing at our escort and trying to see if she can heal from stabbing herself in the heart. Unfortunatly, she can.

Sighing, I try to distract myself by watching the reapings. The careers are the usual proscession of psychopaths and ego maniacs, though the pair from three seem interesting. Then of course theres me and Kiori. I am completely overshadowed by her random volunteering, and even I feel sorry for the guy screaming for her to stop. I glance over to Kiori, seeing the sadness in her eyes as she watches. "Why did you volunteer?" I ask.

Kiori hesitates, "I-I have no idea" she says, as if finally admitting it to herself. "I guess it seemed like a good idea at the time, I spend all my life searching for thrills and this just seemed perfect"

I consider this for a moment, coming to the conclusion that my district partner is insane. How could anyone consider dying a thrill? I turn to ask Kiori but she has turned away, and is making a smiley face out of her mashed potatos.

Sighing I turn back to the reapings, seeing the tributes from ten on the stage. Damn, that girl is creepy. I bet the capitol will just love her.

I don't really concerntrate on the rest of the tributes, I consider alliances but the only tributes that seem like good choices are the threes and maybe the seven boy. I tell this to my mentor, a sad looking woman in her late forties named Zora who is still haunted by the games.

"How about you and Kiori stick together?" she asks. Both Kiori and I laugh,

"Hmm let me think" says Kiori, stroking her chin as is dhe has a beard. "It's a lovely offer but I think I'll have to say no"

"Same here" I agree, if I allied with Kiori I would probobly spend most of the games stopping her from running deliberatly into danger.

Zora sighs, "Fine, talk to district three if you want, but I don't trust the girl. Kiori, ant ideas?" she asks reluctantly.

"Eight girl" smiles Kiori immediatly "She seems cool"

I tune out as the two discuss allies, I look out the window as Panem flashes by, trying to figure out how to survive this.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chariots**

* * *

**Whoohooo, two updates in one day, now you have to review :) these tributes were submitted by i-am-foxface and guineamania :)**

* * *

**Sheen Andora, District one**

I have always thought that the chariot rides would be the best time to find out about my fellow tributes. As I look around I am proven right. Tributes stand around, no acts to conceal their emotions. Glancing around quickly I pick out the obvious threats instantly. The careers, of course but also the ten girl and a few strong looking tributes from lower districts, though they don't look like they'd enjoy killing. It is pretty much what I expected except for the psycho from ten and the girl from eleven, who has a career look about her and is talking with the boy from two.

I walk over to the district two chariot, figuring that the sooner I get the careers together the better.

"Sheen Andora, district one" I smile at the tributes.

"Phoenix" says the girl, "That's Caine and Amy, I doubt we'll be getting an alliance from them" she smirked. Caine glared at her, I could see that there was history between these two.

"Fine, we can do without them. What about you, you in?" I ask her.

Phoenix smiles, "Sure, but don't steal my kills" she smirks.

"As long as you don't steal mine" I reply. I understand Phoenix's desire to kill, I feel the same way.

Turning around I see the rest of the careers aproach us. We state our names and districts and I asess the dangers that they present. Aden is strong, but not the brightest. Naomi seems determind, but too kind to be a real threat. Clay, her district partner also seems kind, but in a different kind of way. He seems like he can handle himself in a fight and I decide that I don't want to make an enemy of him. As for Maya, she seems like one to watch out for, as does Garrett. However, I think Phoenix is my biggest threat. I can see the familiar psychotic glint in her eyes, the one I see whenever I look in the mirror. I guess we may have been friends, had we lived in the same district but the arena is no place for friends.

I am interupted from my train of thought as our stylists rush out of the building, herding us onto our chariots. I close my eyes, preparing myself. I need sponsers, so I have to be amazing. Focusing hard, I reach the minds of the capitol, to them I will shine like a star, the girl everyone wants to sponser. It feels strange, being inside the heads of all these people. If I was trying to make somthing frightening, I wouldn't be able to do it, beauty is so much easier to create. As we emerge into the capitol the crowd goes wild, I smile and wave, playing the part of the beautiful district one girl. Yep, that's me. Beautiful, innocent Sheen. How wrong they are.

* * *

**Hannah Louise 'Halo' Drake**

I love my stylists. I look better the I've ever looked before in my long golden dress. It reminds me of home. My heart aches with sadness as I remember that I most likely won't be going back. My mother and Lucas will probobly die without me. My mother is bedridden and my brother is mentally unstable, so I have to provide for the family.

I watch as the first few tributes start moving. The district one girl is actually glowing, a picture of beauty compared to the plain girl that she was a moment ago. The twos look scary, the girl is on fire and the boy just looks angry. The threes are dressed as robots, their silvery costumes glittering in the light. The four chariot seems crowded as the girl splits into two, and lightning flashes around her district partner. The fives couldn't be more different, while the girl is smiling and waving, in a way so over exagerated you just know she's joking, and the boy just stands there looking bored, fading in and out of sight every now and then. The six girl is stunning, she wears a dress made of twisted railroad tracks and her dark black hair shines in the camera flashes.

Seven are dressed as trees as usual, and both seem pretty annoyed at their stylists. The girl is whirling leaves round her head using telekinesis, making them swoop and dive intricate paterns.

The eight girl towers above her district partner, sitting in a tree that seems to have apeared from nowhere, while her district partner shoots rays of light like fireworks. As Lurex and I head out into the capitol, I shrink back, terrified.

"Use your power" whispers Lurex, smiling reassuringly. I nod and conjure up a storm cloud, sending rain, then snow then lightning into the air. I smile as the crowd cheer, maybe this isn't so bad after all.


	8. Chapter 8

**Training Day One**

* * *

**Hey, sorry this took a little longer to post, it's longer then the other chapters though :) As usual please review! These tributes were submitted by Winter Nights, Munamana and i-am-foxface**

* * *

**Clay Connors, District thirteen**

I hate career pack. I can already see rivalries begin to form within the group. Naomi and Sheen already hate each other and we've only been in training for an hour. I guess it's because Sheen is in charge of the careers, and Naomi wanted it to be her. Personally, I don't mind either way. I'll be leaving as soon as I can find someone trustworthy. Unfortunatly, that seems like it might be a problem. I had considered the bot from two, but he already has an ally. Most of the other tributes are either insane, not strong enough or the sort that would easily stab you in the back. I consider the careers carefully. I'd trust a mutt more then I'd trust Phoenix or Sheen, and Aden dosn't seem like the type to betray the careers. Naomi and I would be quite happy to kill each other in the arena as well. My only real choices are the fours. The boy seems a bit too overconfident, so I head over to the spear throwing station where the girl is. I watch as her spear sails through the air, hitting the heart of the dummy. "Nice" I smile, picking up a spear and throwing it into the kneck of another dummy.

"You're not so bad yourself" she smiles, "Maya, district four" she says holding her hand out to me.

"Clay, thirteen" I answer, shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you Clay" she smiles. She glances at me spear for a second before picking up one of her own. "Bet I can beat you" she smirks.

"You think?" I raise an eyebrow, shifting my grip on the weapon.

"Yep" she says, "Tell you what, you win, you decide where we train next, if I win, I do" she chalanges.

"You're on" I smile, I'm starting to like Maya more and more. I think I can trust her. I walk backwards until there is a good distance between me and the targets. I aim carefully, before bringing my arm forward in a fluid motion, sending the spear flying through the air and into the center of the target. Maya walks back to the same distance, hurling her spear into the target next to mine in the exact same position.

She laughs, "I guess that's a draw then"

* * *

**Nova Blackthorne, District Three**

I glared at the small pile of plants in front of me. How do tributes do this? They all just looked green to me.

I glanced over to Lyle, my district partner. "Please tell me you know how to do this"

"I think I remember a few" he said, looking thoughtfully at my plants. "But I think we'll have to rely on your knives to get food"

I smile, Lyle is the only tribute who knows my skill. A life of crime is a dangerous one, and my father taught me to throw knives to ensure that I stood achance if I was caught. I've never killed a person though, and I hope I don't have to. "I guess we will" I say, standing up. I glance around the stations, my eyes looking longingly at the obstical course before I tear them away and we head to the fire starting, which is mostly empty except for the boy from eight.

Lyle and I work in silence for a while, I've never really been the best at talking to others, I tend to offend people by accident.

"So, any one else you want to ally with?" he asks

"I don't know" I glance around the training room but I don't really trust anyone.

"How about him?" I see Lyle glancing over at the five boy. He is throwing knives into a target. He's actually quite good. I consider for a moment. With him and me both skilled with knives we could easily kill from a distance and stay out of the fighting. Lyle was clever and a good person, but he wasn't the best with weapons. It would be good to have someone like him watching my back.

"Well, I guess he could be useful" We walk over to the boy Lyle gives him a friendly smile.

"Lyle Savage, district theee" He smiles, glancing at me.

"Nova Blackthorne" I smile, trying to seem friendly.

"Apollo, five" he answers. He studies us carefully fot a second and I guess he decided that he could trust us, because he says "Do you want an alliance?"

"Of course" replies Lyle, "As long as you don't plan on killing us in our sleep"

"Damn, how did you figure out my plan?" he says sarcasticly, grinning. "Of course I won't, just don't kill me either"

* * *

**Blythe Tarragon, District eight**

I think I'm doing well in training so far. At first I underestimated my power but it seems to be quite useful in most of the survival stations. I could easily grow edible plants in a matter of seconds and shelter building was easy when I could just grow a conveniant bush. I've been trying to avoid weapons though, those stations are full of careers who would probobly find ripping my head off fun.

I head over to the obsticle course where the girl from three is flipping through the course like a monkey while her allies struggle. I walk over to a rope and start to climb. What a useful skill this would be, because of course when I'm in the arena there will always be a conveniant rope bolted to a tree. I heave myself up the rope, it is hard but I manage it. I glance to the side where the five girl is hanging upside down from a rope, humming a tune under her breath and swinging back and forth. Suddenly, she loses her grip and plummets to the ground, landing with her kneck in a position that seems pretty unnatural. Sliding down the rope I walk cautiously towards the girl but I leap back in shock when she sits up and laughs.

"That, was awesome" she smiles, pulling on her head so it was the right way round.

"How do you do that?" I ask in awe.

"It's my power, pretty cool right?" she grins. "I'm Kiori by the way"

"Blythe" I anser. "Dosn't it hurt though?"

"Well, not really. It's just all tingly for a bit"

I consider this for a second. It seems like an unfair power, making soneone more or less unkillable. I glamce at the gamemakers and am suprised to see the head gamemaker staring at us. She looks sad, conflicting emotions in her amber eyes...I wonder why she's sad, it's not like she's going to die.

"Hey, earth to Blythe, you alive in there?" I am broken from my thoughts by Kiori, I guess I looked a bit strange just staring into space.

"Er, yeah, sorry" I say

"It's okay, do you want to be allies?" replies Kiori quite randomly.

I consider this for a minute. My origional plan was to go it alone but I guess it would be good to have someone watching my back. Kiori dosn't seem the type to kill me in my sleep, I get the feeling that she's quite loyal, like a slightly insane puppy. Also, I guess having the girl who randomly volunteered on my side would garuntee us some sponsers.

"Sure" I say and Kiori punches the air.

"Told you Zora" she mutters under her breath and I wonder if I'll regret my descision.

* * *

**Alliances**

**Careers- Sheen D1, Aden D1, Phoenix D2, Garrett D4, Maya D4, Clay D13, Naomi D13**

**Alliance 1- Caine D2, Amy D11**

**Alliance 2- Nova D3, Lyle D3, Apollo D5**

**Alliance 3- Blythe D8, Kiori D5**


	9. Chapter 9

**Training Day Two**

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter, I can't wait to write the games :D these tributes were submitted by Muanamana and Morbid4EverFlaming :) **

* * *

**T****halia Spencer, District Seven**

The dummies head flys through the air as I swing my axe. Spinning around I slice the legs off the dummy behind me then bring the blade down on it's stomach. I glance over at the trainer who smiles at me, he's used to district seven tributes being skilled with axes. I smile back and put down the axe, heading to the small area of artificial trees in the corner. As I climb I block out the noise of the training center and I can almost beleive that I'm back in district seven. I climb higher until I'm sitting in the top branches, looking down over the training room. I see the careers training with weapons, the girl from one staring at the boy from two. I wonder what she's doing until the boy screams, rolling on the floor as if he's on fire. His district partner laughs and I wonder how she can find the suffering of others funny. I doubt careers are truly human, no real person could kill for fun.

I look at the other tributes, seeing if any of them would be worth allying with. I had considered the three girl but she already has allies, and Val told me that he plans not to make any alliances until the arena. I consider asking the careers but I disregard that thought immediatly, they'd just kill me as soon as my back was turned. I glance at the boy from one as he decapitates a dummy. I would not want to get in his way. He turns around and looks at me and all of a sudden there is a voice in my head.

_Scared of me, seven?_ Of course, the boy from one had telepathy.

_Not really, maybe just concerned._ I think back.

_You should be scared, you're going to die soon_

_Yes, but I doubt you'll be the one to kill me._ I smirk. I hear his laughing in my mind.

_Well aren't you brave, why don't you come down here and show me how skilled you are._

_Fine_. I know I will probobly regret it later but I might as well. Expertly descending the tree I pick up one of the blunt axes and walk over to him.

We enter the fenced off area reserved for sparring and he smirks, "Ready to lose?"

"Nope, are you?" I retort, adjusting my grip on the axe. Without another word, he charges at me, sword raised. I duck out of the way, spinning round to strike at him with the axe but he moves as if he had anticipated my move. I try to attack him a few more times but every time he dodges.

_You know Seven you really do think too much._

I glare at him, he's been in my head this whole time! Without thinking I strike wildly with the axe and I knock him to the ground but he rolls and is back on his feet, backing me into a corner as I dodge his sword.

I suddenly have an idea, if he can use his powers then why don't I use mine? He probobly knows what I'm planning but he is powerless to stop me as an invisible force throws him in to a wall. I have my axe at his throat before he has fully recovered.

"Not bad seven", He smirked, moving my axe away.

"It's Thalia" I reply, "And I think I am bit better then not bad"

"Well Thalia, I guess we'll see about that in the arena"

* * *

**Dom Fields, District ten**

I know that I should trust me mentors advice, but he must have a few screws loose if he thinks that it is a good idea for me to stick with Cyan. I've spent most of training following her round the various weapons stations as she skips and twirls around, her creepy grey eyes flickering around wildly.

Right now we are at the knives station, I am fairly skilled with a knife from working on the farm, and Cyan throws them accuratly. I have a go at throwing one and it hits just off the bulseye. Not bad, I guess I can work with that.

"I like knives" Cyan says in her distant, dreamy voice. "They make people pretty" She is tracing patterns on her arm with the blade, I wince as the blood drips down her arm, she must be in pain but she just smiles.

I've given up trying to understand my district partner. On one hand, she is insane, I'm sure she wouldn't hesitate to kill someone, I actually think she'd enjoy it. But she can't be blamed for what she does, ir's just the way she is. She dosn't understand.

For a second, I consider making an alliance with the girl but I push the thought from my mind, she would just kill me. But, maybe we could help each other...

"Cyan, I have an idea" I say, making sure to give her a kind smile.

She turns to me, a confused look in her eyes. "Idea?" she asks

"Yeah, why don't we help each other in the arena? Not like an alliance but we won't kill each other" I smile.

"We'll be...friends?" asks Cyan, smiling.

"Yeah, friends" I say, worried that I've made a mistake. I've seen Cyan's 'friends'.

She grins and hugs me, giggling insanely.

"You hear that Mr Fluffiness? We have a friend!" she squeals, skipping away, clutching the dead rabbit.

It's kind of disturbing, the rabbit

is going rotten and smells quite strongly.

Sighing, I turn away from Cyan and practice throwing knives, I hit the bulseye a few times but not all the time. Still, it's better then nothing, and combined with my strength it should help me in the arena.

"Hey" I turn around to see the boy from district eight smiling at me. I've seen him in training and he dosn't seem like the strongest person but he's very fast and skilled with healing.

"Hi, Falcon right?" I smile.

"Yeah, I was wondering, do you want to make an alliance?" he asks. I consider for a moment, I need an ally, Cyan and I aren't really allied and Falcon seems like someone I can trust.

"Sure" I smile, "Just promise not to stab me in the back"

"I won't" he grins, "As long as you don't kill me"

I smile, I have an ally, and I'm pretty sure that Cyan won't kill me. Training is going pretty well.


	10. Chapter 10

**Private Training Session**

* * *

**I am sooooo sorry for taking ages to update! I've been really busy :P This was origionally going to have 4 POVs but I thought I shoukd probbly just get the chapter up, so the other two will be in the mext chapter :) I wasn't origionally planning on writing Cyans POV, but since so many of you like her I just had to :)**

* * *

**Garrett Fresman, District Four**

Training sessions, a chance to prove ourselves and win over the capitol sponsers. Or, as Sheen puts it, a time when you either get above an eight or get kicked out of the careers. I try to hide it, but I know I'm nervous. I'm the only one of the group who didn't volunteer. I'm pretty sure that both of the ones will get a good score. Sheen is clever and cunning and Aden is very strong. I'm sure Phoenix will too, though not the most stable person, I don't doubt her skill.

Maya and I have been discussing our strategies and I'm sure she'll do well. She's trained all her life for this. I glance at her and she smiles back.

"Don't worry about it, I've seen you train, you'll do great" She smiles.

"I hope so" I say, as Phoenix is called in. "Good luck Fee" I smile at her.

"I told you not to call me that" she growls, but I see the hint of a smile flash breifly across her face.

"Friends with Pyro now are you?" smirked Maya teasingly.

"I just thought it would be good to get to know my allies, try and make them less likely to stab me in the back" I reply.

"Well, don't blame me if you get your face burned off" she smiles.

We talk for a little longer, mainly discussing our plans for training. By the time Maya's name is called, I have a good idea of what I'm going to do.

After a few minutes my name is called and I enter the training room. There is the faint smell of burning and some of the equiptment is slightly charred. I have no doubt that Phoenix was the cause of this.

"Garrett Fresman, district four" I announce as I walk over to the tridents. I take a gleaming golden one from the rack, testing it's weight in my hand before I hurl it at the dummy. I smile as it hits the chest, causing a spurt of fake blood to gush out onto the floor. I retreive my trident and throw it again into a dummy on the other side of the room. After throwing the trident a few more times I decide to show off my power. I focus on a row of three dummies and feel the familiar tingeling sensation in my hands. I am almost knicked backwards as forks of lightning explode from my fingertips, frying the dummies as they hit.

I hear applause from the gamemakers and glance over. A few are clapping and the head gamemaker smirks approvingly.

For the rest of the training session I show my survival skills, I make a net out of rope and use it to trap a dummy, use a spear and a rope as a sort of makeshift fishing line, and swim for a while, staying under water so long that the gamemakers worried that I was dead.

I leave the room in a much better mood then when I entered, and head up to the district four floor feeling confident.

* * *

**Cyan Callero, District Ten**

Wlhy is everyone staring at me? I don't like this, the shiny weapons are there but the pretty children are gone. I'm alone. I don't like being alone, it's sad. Dom said to show my skills, but why? These people have been watching my skills for days, are they so stupid that they didn't know?

I guess I should just show them again. They're silly if they've forgotten already but I like throwing knives, so I throw some at the silly people.

They scream, I like screams. Not as much as blood but screams are nice too. Such a beautiful noise, the high pitched song of terror. I twirl over to the camoflage station, clutching my last knife. The paints there are so boring, dull browns and greens. Why would anyone want to paint themselves these ugly colours? So I make my own paint with the knife. Beautiful blood drips from my arm and I swirl it around. Now this is good paint. I paint a smile, two wide eyes and a mass of curly hair. Me. Hehe, I look pretty, and Mr Fluffiness. He's pretty too, but not like me. People are just so alive, so many emotions, happiness, sadness, love, fear and worry. It's all so complicated. I don't understand most of it, I'm one of the lucky ones, I don't feel al those emotions. They say I'm a monster, killing them, but really I'm just helping. Death is so much easier, but I cling to life so I can help them die.

I wonder what the silly people think of me. Dom says that I have to make them like me. I like Dom, he dosn't run from me like the others. He's my friend. They don't like me though, they're not even looking. I have to make them look!

Maybe they'd look if I showed them somthing pretty. I skip over to one of the quiet people in the corner. They never say anything, I wonder why, not talking is rude.

Taking my knife I leap at the girl, stabbing her in the shoulder. She screams, but it's not right. Not like the other screams. Why won't she scream properly? Maybe I'm not cutting deep enough. I dig my knife in, twisting it round only to cause more of those bad screams.

She's making me angry. My eyes meet hers and she falls to the ground, writhing in agony. More bad screams! With a roar I stab again and again, laughing as the blood floods out of the wounds.

But now she isn't moving, I'm angry at myself for losing my temper. I should have kept her longer, quick deaths are boring. Oh well, she still looks beautiful,. Pools of crimson glisten around her and her face is frozen in a look of horror. I turn around and head for the door, I've had enough fun for today.


	11. Chapter 11

**Private Training Sessions: ****Part 2**

* * *

**Damn it's been a while, I freaking hate writers block :P Hope you enjoy this chapter! After this it's only three chapters before I mercilessly kill of the characters you worked so hard to create :)**

* * *

**Alkyone Rae, District six**

My hands nervously play with the wire bracelet on my wrist as I watch the tributes enter the training room one by one. I am only half listening to Edgar, my district partner, as he analyzes the tributes as they file one by one through the door.

"Well she's not right in the head" he says as the girl from two leaves the room. "A psychiatrist would have a feild day with her". His calculating gaze flickers around the room and not for the first time I wonder what is going on in his complex mind.

"So, what's your plan then?" He asks and I'm suprised that he's talking to me, seeing as how he is usually quiet and reserved. Seeing my suprise, he sighs. "I think I should know since we are allies"

"I havn't really thought about it really" I say, realising that I am comlletely unprepared.

Edgar thinks for a second "Maybe you could throw some knives or something" he says. "I saw you using them in training, you're not bad"

I smile, "Was that a compliment?" I say teasingly.

"Meerly an observation" he replies.

I smile, glancing over to the training room as the peacekeeper calls Edgar's name.

"Good luck" I say as he walks through the doors.

I occupy myself by watching the other tributes as I wait my turn. Most look just as nervous as me, apart from the ten girl, who looks downright feral and the sevens who look confident.

After what seems like hours my name is finally called. I standand walk slowly into the training room, glancing around at the wide range of training stations. I head to the knives first and choose a small, light blade with a jet black handle and serrated edge. I draw back my arm in a smooth motion that I have practiced countless times with my brother. A jolt of pain runs through me at the thought of him and I can't help remember those few seconds of hope before the girl from ten drove a knife into his chest. He made it to the final two. We were all expecting him to come home, but then the capitol took him away from us just as we started to hope.

Anger surges through me and I hurl the knife forward, cursing under my breath as it hits the target and clatters to the ground. I force myself to calm down and take another knife, taking a deep breath before I throw it into the target, smiling as it hits the bulseye.

I throw a few more knives like this, each one hitting the center or near to it, before I walk over to the obsticle course. I pause for a second to ensure that the gamemakers are watching me before I sprint forward, leaping into the air and grabbing the first rope. I swing easily, but stumble slightly as I land on the platform.

Hoping that the gamemakers didn't notice this mistake I run towards the next obstical, a large climbing wall. I grab onto the first holds and haul myself up. It's tougher then it looks and I am out of breath when I reach the top, but I carry on to the monkey bars that come next, trying not to look down as I seing across. Reaching the end, I keep running across the narrow platform, jumping over the large gap to the next with no problem.

I grin as I come to a stop, seeing that some of the gamemakers are clapping. I walk out of the room, a whole lot less worried then when I went in. That wasn't so bad after all!

* * *

**Falcon Lustaro, District eight.**

An air of tension hung in the room as we waited for our turn to show the gamemakers our skills. Pretty much all of the tributes except the careers seemed nervous, and I was no exception. These scores could mean life or death for us. Too high and I'd become a target, too low and there would be no chance of getting any sponser gifts.

I sighed. I longed to be back in district eight, playing with the animals on my families farm. District eight was mostly dull grey concrete, and when I was in the feilds it felt like I'd escaped from that cold grey world, and everything was perfect. A wave of sadness hit me as I realised that I would probobly never see it again. I would die here, while the freakish capitol citizens cheered my murderer on.

I wondered which one of the tributes would kill me. I doubted that it would be Dom, though he was much stronger then me he was my ally and there was something about him that made me trust him. No, Dom wouldn't kill me, though maybe his district partner might. Or one of the tributes from seven, they both looked strong in training and from the steely determination in their eyes I was sure they'd do whatever it takes. Or maybe the girl from three, she was pretty deadly with a knife.

I only hoped that it wasn't a career. When I die I don't want a monster to be my killer.

I am interrupted from my train of thought by my name being called. A feeling of dread comes over me as I walk into the room, but I push it aside.

"Falcon Lustaro, District Eight" I say to the gamemakers, who all look either bored or drunk apart from the head gamemaker, who is watching intently. I raise my hands and focus on making everything dark. As the room falls into blackness I can still see everything, but it is bathed in an eerie green glow. It's kind of like night vision, but it only works in darkness I create. I move as silently as I can and when the lights come on I am on the other side of the room.

Some of the gamemakers look suprised and I smile. Turning to a training dummy i focus on making a beam of light. It's hard, but thankfully it works and a beam of bright white light shoots from my hands, causing the dummies head to melt. Of course, I could never do that to another person, but it's a good skill to show.

I spend the rest of my session mainly showing the ways I can use my power, but I also show some healing on one of the dummies. At the end of my session I still don't know if I'll get a good score, but I did all I can.

* * *

**Yeah, sorry the ending's a bit crap. I got tired of writing near the end and I just wanted to get it finished :P **


	12. Chapter 12

**Training Scores**

* * *

**Happy new year everyone! I hope you all had a great christmas :) This will probobly be the last update for a while since I'm starting back at school on Monday, though I'll try and update as often as I can. Hope you like this chapter! **

* * *

**Naomi Keene, District thirteen**

Excited chatter fills the room as we wait for the training scores to be broadcast. Even though a bad score could mean a horrible death, I can't help but be excited. I mean, it's not like I can get a bad score, I'm a career! Sure, I may not have trained that much, and I never planned on volunteering. But I am bound to do better then all the tributes from non career districts.

I glance over at Clay, who also seems pretty confident. He is discussing strategy with our mentor, something about when to split from the careers. I doubt he'll stick around long, I saw him talking to the district four girl a lot during training and I have a feeling that they're planning to go off on their own. I don't really know what I'll do once the careers split, I'm not really happy about the whole killing thing, I only really volunteered because...actually, I don't know why I volunteered. I felt kinda like it was my cousain Saffra who was volunteering, not me. She was killed a few years ago in the games, it was awful when I found out. I know I have to win these games, not just for me, but for Saffra.

I am interrupted from my thoughts by a squeal of excitment from my escort. "They're showing the training scores!" she cries, running over to the sofa.

Following her, I flop down on a comfy armchair as Ceaser Flickerman announces that Sheen and Aden both scored nines. I smile, not suprised. The pair from one had trained all their lives, so of course they got good scores. District Two are no suprise either, Phoenix got a ten and her district partner scored a nine. I remind myself to be extra careful of Phoenix in the arena, I deffinatly don't want to get burned to death by a sadistic pyromaniac.

The boy from Three scores a rather average five, while his district partner manages an eight. It's quite a suprise, since Three is normally full of weaklings.

Maya and Garrett score a ten and an eight, pretty good scores considering that Garrett was reaped.

The wierd girl from five scores a five, and her district partner a six. Meh, nothing special, though I did see the boy throwing knives in training and he wasn't that bad.

I smile as I see that both of the tributes from six score sixes, what a coincidence! Pretty average scores though, neither of them really seems a threat.

Seven seems like one to watch out for this year, since the boy scores a seven and the girl an eight. I guess they're always pretty strong, what with chopping down trees all day. Either way, the careers will probobly be after them first.

Eight is pretty average, the girl got a six and the boy got a five. Nothing special, though the girl seemed clever.

Nine is another boring one, the little twelve year old scored a five and his district partner a four. I feel kinda sorry for the poor kid, someone as young as him shouldn't have to die.

I shudder as I see that the creepy girl from ten scored a nine, I remember hearing screams during her session, I don't even want to know what she did. If theres any tribute that I'm scared of, it's definatly her. Her district partner does quite well too, scoring a seven. Not bad for a tribute from a lower district.

Eleven both seem to be weaklings, with the girl scoring a four and the boy a three. I doubt they'll stand a chance in the games.

The boy from twelve scores the lowest so far, only getting a two, though his district partner does a lot better with a six.

I grin as the scores for district thirteen come up. I'm sure I've got a good score! I feel like screaming at Ceaser to get on with it as he goes on about our preformance at the reapings and at the chariots. After what feels like ages, he announces that Clay scored a ten, and I scored an eight. I grin, it may not have been as high as the other careers, but I'll definatly be less of a target then them, and I'll still get sponsers.

* * *

Edgar Tate, District six.

Alkyone stares at the TV screen, a look of worry on her face. "I'm doomed, absoloutly doomed" she says, looking at the list of scores and at the sixes by our names.

"It's alright" Quinton smiled, "Not everyone gets good scores" our mentor said.

"Yeah, but how many of them actually make it out of the arena?" Alkyone asks.

"Aproximatly one in five" I say and Alkyone looks at me in confision. "Well when you take into account the fact that the higher scoring tributes will be more of a target, us average tributes may be able to slip by unnoticed" I explain, "Personaly I'd rather score a lower score since that way there will be far less people out to kill me"

"I guess you're right" smiled Alkyone, "Though we're pretty much screwed for sponsers"

"True, but with your power we don't really need them" I say.

Alkyone sighs, "That's the problem, my power's pretty hard to control. I can't just turn it on whenever I need it"

I frown, already aware of the unpredictable nature of Alkyone's power. "I'm sure it will work when you need it too" I say reassuringly, though I don't really beleive it.

"I hope so" says Alkyone. She yawns loudly. "I don't know about you, but I am exhausted. We'd better get some rest for the interveiws tomorrow"

"Yeah, goodnight" I say as I head down the hall to my room. I quickly change into a pair of pajamas and lie down in the large, soft bed. I try to sleep, but instead I find myself pondering the other tributes scores. The careers were not suprising, but it's strange to see a tribute that skilled from three. I'd seen her in training a few times and judging by her untrusting attitude and skill with knives I'd say she's some sort of criminal, a theif maybe? Or a murderer? I'd say the latter is unlikely, most murderers would either appear guilty about their crimes, or somewhat psychopathic. A theif is far more likely.

She isn't the only tribute who interests me, The boy from thirteen seems to be far more kind then most careers, anf I am intrigued as to why he volunteered. And I have a feeling that the eleven girl is only acting weak, she seems a little too convincing if you ask me.

I sigh, pushing the thoughts from my mind. I know that no matter how much I analyse my fellow tributes, it won't make them any less likely to kill me. In just one day I will have to rely on more then just my deductive skills to survive. For once I am completely clueless as to if I'll survive or not, but I know that I won't go down without a fight.


End file.
